Getting Past the Pain
by luvsmorganreid
Summary: Jax and Sam are both twenty-nine and have been married for eight years. Amiee is six years old. Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Getting Past the Pain  
Characters: Jax, Sam, Amiee, Jordan.  
Pairing: Jax/Sam (Jam)  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, FutureFic, Het, OOC, two Original Characters.  
Summary: Jax and Sam are both twenty-nine and have been married for eight years. Amiee is six years old.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters Amiee and Jordan, and this story.  
Author's Note: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all of her help.

*Getting Past the Pain*

It was dawn as Jax watched his wife sleep. They were tangled up together, arms and legs entwined as Sam slept. Jax pulled one of his arms free and a moment later he brushed his wife's hair out of her eyes. Sam didn't move, much less wake up when he moved her hair.

She was sleeping peacefully and Jax was glad about that. He and Sam had been through a lot recently with the kidnapping of their daughter Amiee. Jax figured that their daughter had been kidnapped because one of his wife's enemies was trying to get back at her.

Before Jax and Sam had gotten together, Sam had been living her life by each con job that she did. Now they were happily married, or had been until Amiee had been kidnapped. Since their daughter had been returned just yesterday, after having been missing for three months, Sam was finally calming down.

Jax knew that when she thought he wasn't looking, Sam would quickly leave whatever room they were in and go to check on their daughter. Not that he blamed her because he didn't.

Jax himself had half a mind to never let his daughter out of his sight so that he could be sure Amiee would never be kidnapped or hurt again. When Amiee had been kidnapped, her kidnapper had roughed her up a little bit and Jax thanked God it wasn't more than that.

Suddenly, a loud cry broke the silence of the early morning and Jax quickly got up to see about Amiee. He wanted to let Sam sleep for as long as she could. Slipping on some jogging pants and his robe, Jax went to check on Amiee.

Walking into his daughter's room, he picked Amiee up and asked her what was wrong. "Amiee, what's wrong?"

Jax wiped away his daughter's tears as she answered. "My tummy hurts, daddy." Jax hugged Amiee to him for a moment and then he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Placing his daughter back on her bed, Jax went to get something to help settle Amiee's stomach.

It wasn't long before the medicine took effect and Amiee was asleep once more. After making sure that his daughter was okay, Jax went back to his bedroom. Crawling under the blankets once more, he was surprised when his wife asked, "Is Amiee okay?"

Jax realized that he should have known Sam would know something was wrong if he left their bed before it was time to get up. "She had a stomach ache and I took care of it. She's sleeping now, but it would probably be best if she stayed home from school today."

Sam nodded and moments later she rolled over and went back to sleep. Jax chuckled at his wife's actions. Sam wasn't a morning person, so he wasn't surprised that she went right back to sleep after asking about Amiee.

Soon Jax had fallen back asleep as well. It felt like he was just starting to sleep soundly when the alarm went off right next to his head. Jax forced his eyes open once more, as he reached over and turned the alarm off.

He rolled over to face Sam, only to see that his wife was already awake and that she was getting out of bed to get ready for the day. The two of them showered separately, so that one of them would be with Amiee at all times.

Sam decided to stay home from work and take care of Amiee and Jax asked if that was a good idea. Sam's boss was a jerk but Sam assured her husband that she had it covered. Jax nodded and then kissed both Sam and Amiee goodbye before heading off to work.

Sam and Amiee spent the day playing games together, having lunch, going to the zoo and just having a fun time in general. Things were going to be a lot different now and Sam would make sure that things were better than they had been.

Sam had convinced Jax to hire a bodyguard for Amiee to protect her at all times. When Jax had finally given in, he had wanted to get a guard for Sam's protection as well, but she had refused.

They were in the process of getting past the pain of Amiee getting kidnapped and Sam knew that for her to do that she would have to go back to living her life the way that she used to before it happened.

When it was time for Amiee to take her nap, Sam tucked her daughter in her bed. After making sure that the house was secure, she turned to Jordan and said, "I'm going to take a shower now. You stay here with Amiee and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Moments later Sam turned and started for the stairs, only to have Jordan take hold of her arm and make her pause. "Take your time Sam," He said softly. Sam looked into his blue eyes and she knew that he meant it, that he wasn't just trying to be nice.

While Jordan and Sam were good friends, there were still some things that she would never understand about him. Sam never understood how he just knew certain things. It was like he always knew what was best for her and her family, without them even having to ask him.

To this day, Sam still never truly understood how Jordan had found Amiee. He had found Amiee ten miles away from their home at a bus station, curled up on a bench fast asleep.

Sam would always be grateful to her friend and she would spend the rest of her life trying to find some way to show him how thankful she was. Sam smiled suddenly as she knew how she could repay her friend.

Her friend Emily was a nice woman and Jordan was a nice man. They would be perfect for each other. Sam couldn't wait to give Emily a call. She just wanted Jordan to be as happy as she was with Jax and Amiee.

After a few minutes, Sam began to wash her hair. If she was to get the ball rolling on her plan soon, then she would need to relax later and start planning everything right now. There was only a limited amount of time to try and get Emily and Jordan to meet and go out on a date.

Sam knew that she would do everything in her power to get both of her friends to go on a date with each other at least once. As Sam thought about how she would introduce Jordan and Emily to each other, a great idea formed in her mind. She would ask them to join her and Jax at the movies this weekend while Alexis watched Amiee.

The end.


End file.
